wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział I
Przyszedł nowy rok 1655. Styczeń był mroźny, ale suchy; zima tęga przykryła Żmudź świętą grubym na łokieć, białym kożuchem; lasy gięły się i łamały pod obfitą okiścią, śnieg olśniewał oczy w dzień przy słońcu, a nocą przy księżycu migotały jakoby iskry niknące po stężałej od mrozu powierzchni; zwierz zbliżał się do mieszkań ludzkich, a ubogie, szare ptactwo stukało dziobami do szyb szedzią i śnieżnymi kwiatami okrytych. Pewnego wieczora siedziała panna Aleksandra w izbie czeladnej wraz z dziewczętami dworskimi. Dawny to był zwyczaj Billewiczów, że gdy gości nie było, to z czeladzią spędzali wieczory śpiewając pieśni pobożne i przykładem swym prostactwo budując. Tak też czyniła i panna Aleksandra, a to tym łacniej, że między jej dziewkami dworskimi same były prawie szlachcianki, sieroty bardzo ubogie. Te robotę wszelką, choćby najgrubszą, spełniały i przy paniach służebnymi były, a w zamian za to ćwiczyły się w obyczajności, lepszego doznając od prostych dziewek traktowania. Były jednak między nimi i chłopki, mową głównie się różniące, bo wiele z nich po polsku nie umiało. Panna Aleksandra wraz z krewną swą panną Kulwiecówną siedziały pośrodku, a dziewczęta po bokach na ławach; wszystkie kądziel przędły. Na potężnym kominie ze zwieszonym okapem paliły się kłody sosnowe i karpy, to przygasając, to znów strzelając jasnym, wielkim płomieniem lub skrami, w miarę jak stojący wedle komina wyrostek przyrzucał drobniejszych brzeźniaków i łuczywa. Gdy płomień strzelił jaśniej, widać było ciemne drewniane ściany ogromnej izby z nadzwyczaj niskim, belkowanym sufitem. U belek wisiały na niciach różnokolorowe gwiazdki uczynione z opłatków, kręcące się w cieple, a zza belek wyglądały młotki czesanego lnu, zwieszające się na obie strony jakby tureckie zdobyczne buńczuki. Cały niemal pułap był nim założony. Po ścianach ciemnych błyszczały jakoby gwiazdy statki cynowe, większe i mniejsze, stojące lub poopierane na długich półkach dębowych. W głębi, przy drzwiach, kudłaty Żmudzin huczał gwałtownie żarnami mrucząc pod nosem pieśń monotonną, panna Aleksandra przesuwała w milczeniu paciorki różańca, prządki przędły, nic jedna do drugiej nie mówiąc. Światło płomienia padało na ich młode, rumiane twarze, one zaś z rękoma wzniesionymi ku kądzielom, lewą podszczypując len miękki, prawą kręcąc wrzeciona, przędły gorliwie jakby na wyścigi, surowymi spojrzeniami panny Kulwiecówny podniecane. Czasem też spoglądały na się bystrymi oczkami, a czasem na pannę Aleksandrę, jakby w oczekiwaniu, rychłoli Żmudzinowi mleć zakaże i pieśń pobożną rozpocznie; ale z robotą nie ustawały i przędły, przędły; wiły się nici, warczały wrzeciona, migotały druty w ręku panny Kulwiecówny, a kudłaty Żmudzin w żarna huczał. Chwilami jednak przerywał robotę, widocznie coś się w żarnach psuło, bo jednocześnie rozlegał się jego gniewny głos: — Padłas! Panna Aleksandra podnosiła głowę, jakby rozbudzona ciszą, która następowała po okrzykach Żmudzina; wówczas płomień oświecał jej białą twarz i poważne, błękitne oczy, patrzące spod brwi czarnych. Była to urodziwa panna o płowych włosach, bladawej cerze i delikatnych rysach. Miała piękność białego kwiatu. Żałobna suknia dodawała jej powagi. Siedząc przed tym kominem była tak w myślach pogrążona jak w śnie; zapewne nad dolą własną rozmyślała, gdyż losy jej były w zawieszeniu. Testament przeznaczał ją na żonę człowieka, którego nie widziała od lat dziesięciu, a że dobiegała dopiero dwudziestu, wiec pozostało jej tylko niejasne wspomnienie dziecinne jakiegoś burzli— wego wyrostka, który za czasu swego pobytu z ojcem w Wodoktach więcej z rusznicą po bagnach latał, niż na nią patrzył. "Gdzie on jest i jaki on jest teraz?" — oto pytania, które cisnęły się na myśl poważnej pannie. Znała go w prawdzie jeszcze z opowiadań nieboszczyka podkomorzego, który na cztery lata przed śmiercią przedsięwziął był daleką i trudną podróż do Orszy. Otóż, wedle tych opowiadań, miał to być "wielkiej fantazji kawaler, choć gorączka okrutny". Po owym układzie o małżeństwo dzieci, zawartym między starym Billewiczem a Kmicicem ojcem, miał ów kawaler przyjechać zaraz do Wodoktów akomodować się pannie; tymczasem wybuchła wielka wojna i kawaler zamiast do panny pociągnął na pola beresteckie. Tam postrzelon, leczył się w domu; potem ojca schorzałego i bliskiego śmierci pilnował; potem znów była wojna — i tak zeszły owe cztery lata. Teraz od śmierci starego pułkownika upłynął już kawał czasu, a o Kmicicu słuch przepadł. Miała tedy o czym myśleć panna Aleksandra, a może tęskniła do nieznanego. W sercu czystym, właśnie dlatego że jeszcze miłości nie zaznało, nosiła wielką gotowość do kochania. Iskry tylko trzeba było, żeby na tym ognisku rozpalił się płomień spokojny, ale jasny, równy, silny i jak znicz litewski niegasnący. Więc niepokój ogarnął ją, czasem luby, a czasem przykry, i dusza jej ciągle zadawała sobie pytania, na które nie było odpowiedzi, a raczej dopiero miała nadejść z pól dalekich. Więc pierwsze pytanie było: zali on z dobrej woli ją zaślubi i gotowością na jej gotowość do kochania odpowie? W owych czasach układy rodzicielskie o małżeństwo dzieci bywały rzeczą zwykłą, a dzieci, choćby po śmierci rodziców, związane pod błogosławieństwem, dotrzymywały najczęściej układu. W samym więc zaswataniu jej nie widziała panienka nic nadzwyczajnego, ale że dobra wola nie zawsze z obowiązkiem chodzi w parze, więc i ta troska obciążyła płową główkę panny: "Czy on mnie pokocha?" I potem już stadło myśli opadło ją, jak stado ptastwa opada drzewa samotnie na rozległych polach stojące: "Ktoś ty jest? jakiś jest? żyw chodzisz po świecie? czy może już gdzieś tam poległeś?... Dalekoś ty? czy blisko?..." Otwarte serce panny, jak drzwi otwarte na przyjęcie miłego gościa, mimo woli wołało ku dalekim stronom., ku lasom i polom śnieżnym, nocą przykrytym: "Bywaj, junaku! bo nie masz nic gorszego na świecie nad oczekiwanie!" Wtem, jakby odpowiedź wołaniu, z zewnątrz, właśnie z owych śnieżnych dalekości nocą pokrytych, doszedł głos dzwonka. Panna drgnęła, lecz oprzytomniawszy wnet przypomniała sobie, że to Pacunelów przysłano każdego prawie wieczora do apteczki po leki dla młodego pułkownika; myśl tę potwierdziła panna Kulwiecówna mówiąc: — To od Gasztowtów po driakiew. Nieregularny głos dzwonka targanego przy dyszlu brzmiał coraz wyraźniej; na koniec ucichł nagle, widocznie sanki zatrzymały się przed domem. — Obacz, kto przyjechał — rzekła panna Kulwiecówna do obracającego żarna Żmudzina. Żmudzin wyszedł z czeladnej, lecz po małej chwili pojawił się z powrotem i biorąc znów za drąg od żaren rzekł z flegmą: — Panas Kmitas. — A słowo stało się ciałem! — wykrzyknęła panna Kulwiecówna. Prządki zerwały się na równe nogi; kądziele i wrzeciona pospadały na ziemię. Panna Aleksandra wstała także; serce jej biło jak młotem, na twarz występowały rumieńce, a po nich bladość; ale odwróciła się umyślnie od komina, żeby wzruszenia nie okazać. Wtem we drzwiach pojawiła się wyniosła jakaś postać w sztubie i czapce futrzanej na głowie. Młody mężczyzna postąpił na środek izby i poznawszy, że znajduje się w czeladnej, spytał dźwięcznym głosem, nie zdejmując czapki: — Hej! a gdzie to wasza panna? — Jestem — odpowiedziała dość pewnym głosem Billewiczówna. Usłyszawszy to przybyły zdjął czapkę, rzucił ją na ziemię i skłoniwszy się rzekł: — Jam jest Andrzej Kmicic. Oczy panny Aleksandry spoczęły błyskawicą na twarzy Kmicica, a potem znów wbiły się w ziemię; przez ten czas jednak zdołała panienka dojrzeć płową jak żyto, mocno podgoloną czuprynę, smagłą cerę, siwe oczy bystro przed się patrzące, ciemny wąs i twarz młodą, orlikowatą, a wesołą i junacką. On zaś w bok ujął lewą rękę, prawą do wąsa podniósł i tak mówił: — Jeszczem w Lubiczu nie był, jeno tu ptakiem śpieszyłem do nóg panny łowczanki się pokłonić. Prosto z obozu mnie tu wiatr przywiał, daj Boże, szczęśliwy. — Waćpan wiedziałeś o śmierci dziadziusia podkomorzego? — spytała panna. — Nie wiedziałem, alem go łzami rzewnymi opłakał, dobrodzieja mojego, gdym się o jego zgonie od owych szaraczków dowiedział, którzy z tych stron do mnie przybyli. Szczery to był przyjaciel, nieledwie brat mego nieboszczyka rodzica. Pewnie waćpannie wiadomo dobrze, że przed czterema laty aż po Orszę do nas przybył. Wtedy mi to waćpannę obiecał i konterfekt pokazał, do którego po nocach wzdychałem. Byłbym tu wcześniej przyjechał, ale wojna nie matka: ze śmiercią jeno ludzi swata. — To waćpan jeszcze swojego Lubicza nie widział? — Czas na to będzie. Tu pierwsze służby i droższy legat, który naprzód chciałbym odziedziczyć. Jeno mi się waćpanna tak od komina odwracasz, żem dotąd i w oczy spojrzeć nie mógł. Ot! tak! Odwróć się waćpanna, a ja od komina zajdę! — ot — tak! To rzekłszy śmiały żołnierz chwycił nie spodziewającą się takiego postępku Oleńkę za ręce i ku ognisku odwrócił, tak nią jak frygą zakręciwszy. Ona zaś zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej i nakrywszy oczy długimi rzęsami stała tak światłem i własną pięknością zawstydzona. Kmicic puścił ją wreszcie i uderzył po kontuszu. — Jak mi Bóg miły, rarytet! Dam na sto mszy po moim dobrodzieju, że mi cię zapisał. Kiedy ślub? — Jeszcze nieprędki, jeszczem nie waćpana — odrzekła Oleńka. — Ale będziesz, choćbym ten dom miał podpalić! Na Boga! myślałem, że konterfekt pochlebiony, ale to, widzę, malarz wysoko mierzył, a chybił. Sto bizunów takiemu — i piece mu malować, nie one specjały, którymi oczy pasę. Miłoż to taki legat dostać, niech mnie kule biją! — Dobrze nieboszczyk dziadziuś mi powiadał, żeś waćpan gorączka. — Tacy u nas wszyscy w Smoleńskiem, nie jak wasi Żmudzini. Raz, dwa! — i musi być, jak chcemy, a nie, to śmierć! Oleńka uśmiechnęła się i rzekła już pewniejszym głosem podnosząc na kawalera oczy: — Ej! to chyba Tatarzy u was mieszkają? — Wszystko jedno! a waćpanna moją jesteś z woli rodziców i po sercu. — Po sercu, to jeszcze nie wiem. — Niechbyś nie była, to bym się nożem pchnął! — Śmiejący się to waćpan mówisz... ależ my to jeszcze w czeladnej!...Proszę do komnat. Po długiej drodze pewnie się i wieczerza przygodzi — proszę! Tu Oleńka zwróciła się do panny Kulwiecówny: — Ciotuchna pójdzie z nami? Młody chorąży spojrzał bystro: — Ciotuchna? — spytał — jaka ciotuchna? — Moja, panna Kulwiecówna. — A to i moja — odparł zabierając się do rąk całowania. — Dla Boga! toż ja mam w chorągwi towarzysza, który się zwie Kulwiec—Hippocentaurus. Czy nie krewniak, proszę? — To z tych samych! — odrzekła dygając stara panna. — Dobry chłop, a wicher jak i ja! — dodał Kmicic. Tymczasem wyrostek ukazał się ze światłem, więc przeszli do sieni, gdzie pan Andrzej szubę z siebie zrzucił, a potem na drugą stronę, do komnat gościnnych. Zaraz po ich odejściu prządki zbiły się w ciasną gromadkę i nuż jedna przez drugą gadać a uwagi czynić. Strojny młodzian podobał się im bardzo, więc i nie szczędziły mu słów, wzajemnie się w pochwałach przesadzając. — Łuna od niego bije — mówiła jedna. — Kiedy wszedł, myślałam, że królewicz. — A oczy ma jak ryś, aż nimi kłuje — odrzekła druga. — Takiemu się nie przeciw! — Najgorzej się przeciwiać! — odpowiedziała trzecia. — Panną jak wrzecionem okręcił! Ale już to znać, że mu się udała bardzo, bo i komuż by się ona nie udała? — Ale i on nie gorszy, nie bój się! Żeby ci się taki zdarzył, poszłabyś i do Olszy, choć to podobno na końcu świata. — Szczęśliwa panna! — Bogatym zawsze lepiej na świecie. Ej, ej! złotoż to, nie rycerz! — Mówiły pacunelki, że i ten rotmistrz, któren jest w Pacunelach, u starego Pakosza, piękny kawaler. — Nie widziałam ja go, ale gdzie jemu do pana Kmicica! Już takiego chyba na świecie nie ma! — Padłas! — zawołał nagle Żmudzin, któremu znów się coś w żarnach popsuło. — A nie pójdziesz, ty kudłaty, ze swoimi wymysłami! Dajże już spokój, bo się i dosłyszeć nie można!...Tak, tak! trudno lepszego niż pan Kmicic na całym świecie znaleźć! Pewnie i w Kiejdanach takiego nie ma! — Taki to się i przyśni! — Niechby się choć przyśnił... W taki to sposób rozprawiały ze sobą szlachcianki w czeladnej. Tymczasem nakrywano co duchu w izbie stołowej, a w gościnnej siedział panna Aleksandra sam na sam z Kmicicem, bo ciotka Kulwiecówna poszła krzątać się wedle wieczerzy. Pan Andrzej nie zdejmował wzroku z Oleńki i oczy iskrzyły mu się coraz bardziej, na koniec rzekł: — Są ludzie, którym majętność nad wszystko milsza, inni za zdobyczą na wojnie gonią, inni się w koniach kochają, ale ja bym waćpanny za żadne skarby nie oddał! Dalibóg, im więcej patrzę, tym większa ochota do żeniaczki, żeby choć i jutro! Już tę brew to chyba waćpanna korkiem przypalonym malujesz? — Słyszałam, że tak płoche czynią, ale jam nie taka. — A oczy jakoby z nieba! Od konfuzji słów mnie brakuje. — Nie bardzoś waćpan skonfundowany, gdy tak obcesem na mnie nastajesz, aż mnie i dziwno. — To też obyczaj nasz smoleński: do niewiast czy w ogień iść śmiało. Musisz królowo, do tego przywyknąć, bo tak zawsze będzie. — Musisz waćpan odwyknąć, bo nie może tak być. — Może się i poddam, niech mnie usieką! Wierz, waćpanna, nie wierz, ale rad bym ci nieba przychylić! Dla ciebie, mój królu, gotówem się i obyczajów innych uczyć, bo wiem to do siebie, żem żołnierz prostak i w obozie więcej bywałem niźli na pokojach dworskich. — Ejże, nic to nie szkodzi, bo i mój dziadziuś żołnierzem był, ale dziękuję za dobrą chęć! — odrzekła Oleńka i oczy jej spojrzały tak słodko na pana Andrzeja, że mu od razu serce jak wosk stopniało i odrzekł: — Waćpanna mnie na nitce będziesz wodzić! — Oj, niepodobny waćpan do takich, których na nitce wodzą! Najtrudniej to z niestatecznymi. Kmicic ukazał białe, jakoby wilcze, żeby w uśmiechu. — Jak to? — rzekł — małoż to ojcowie nałamali na mnie rózg w konwencie, abym do statku przyszedł i różne piękna maksymy spamiętał, przewodniczki żywota... — A którążeś najlepiej spamiętał? — "Kiedy kochasz, padaj do nóg" — ot tak! To rzekłszy pan Kmicic już był na kolanach, panienka zaś wołała chowając nogi pod stołek: — Dla Boga! tego w konwencie nie uczynili! Daj waćpan spokój, bo się rozgniewam...i ciotka zaraz przyjdzie... On zaś, klęcząc ciągle, podniósł głowę w górę i w oczy jej patrzył. — A niech i cała chorągiew ciotek nadciągnie, nie zaprę się ochoty! — Wstańże pan. — Już wstaję. — Siadaj waćpan. — Już siedzę. — Zdrajca z waćpana, Judasz! — A nieprawda, bo jak całuję, to szczerze!... Chcesz się przekonać! — Ani się waćpan waż! Panna Aleksandra śmiała się jednak, a od niego aż łuna biła młodości i wesołości. Nozdrza mu latały jak młodemu źrebcowi szlachetnej krwi. — Aj! aj! — mówił — co to za oczki, jakie liczko! Ratujcież mnie, wszyscy święci, bo nie usiedzę! — Nie trzeba wszystkich świętych wzywać. Siedziałeś waćpan cztery lata, aniś tu zajrzał, to siedź i teraz! — Ba! Znałem jeno konterfekt. Każe tego malarza w smołę, a potem w pierze wsadzić i po rynku w Upicie biczem pędzać. Już powiem wszystko szczerze: chcesz waćpanna, to przebacz! — nie, to szyję utnij! Myślałem sobie tedy na ów konterfekt poglądając: gładka, gadzina, bo gładka, ale gładkich nie brak na świecie — mam czas! Ojciec nieboszczyk napędzał, żeby to jechać, a ja zawsze jedno: Mam czas! Żeniaczka nie przepadnie! Panny na wojnę nie chodzą i nie giną. Nie przeciwiłem się wszystkim woli ojcowskiej, Bóg mi świadek, ale chciałem wpierw wojny zażyć, jakoż na własnej skórze praktykowałem. Teraz dopiero poznaję, żem był głupi, bo mogłem i żeniaty na wojnę iść, a tu mnie delicje czekały. Chwała Bogu, że całkiem mnie nie usiekli. Pozwól waćpanna rączki ucałować. — Lepiej nie pozwolę. — Tedy nie będę pytał. U nas w Orszańskim mówią: "Proś, a nie dają, to sam weź!" Tu pan Andrzej przypiął się do rączki panienki i całować ją począł, a panienka nie wzbraniała się zanadto, żeby nieżyczliwości nie okazać. Wtem weszła panna Kulwiecówna i widząc, co się dzieje, podniosła oczy do góry. Nie zdała jej się ta konfidencja, ale nie śmiała strofować, natomiast zaprosiła na wieczerzę. Poszli tedy oboje, wziąwszy się pod ręce jakby rodzeństwo, do jadalnej izby, w której stał stół nakryty, a na nim wszelkich potraw obficie, zwłaszcza wędlin wybornych, i omszały gąsiorek wina moc dającego. Dobrze było ze sobą młodym, raźni i wesoło. Panna już była po wieczerzy, więc tylko pan Kmicic zasiadł i jeść począł z tą samą żywością, z jaką przedtem rozmawiał. Oleńka spoglądała nań z boku, rada, że je i pije, potem zaś, gdy nasycił pierwszy głód, zaczęła wypytywać: — To waćpan nie spod Orszy jedziesz? — Bo ja wiem skąd?!... Dziś tu bywałem, jutro tam! Takem pod nieprzyjaciela podchodził jako wilk pod owce i co tam można było urwać, tom urywał. — A żeś się to waćpan ważył takiej potędze oponować, przed którą sam hetman wielki musiał ustąpić? — Żem się ważył? Jam na wszystko gotów, taka już we mnie natura! — Mówił to i nieboszczyk dziadziuś... Szczęście, żeś waćpan nie zginął. — Ej! nakrywali mnie czapką i ręką jako ptaka w gnieździe, ale co nakryli, tom uskoczył i gdzie indziej ukąsił. Naprzykrzyłem się tak, że cena na moją głowę... Wyborny ten półgęsek! — W imię Ojca i Syna! — zawołała z nieudanym przerażeniem Oleńka spoglądając jednocześnie z uwielbieniem na tego młodziana, który razem mówił o cenie na swoją głowę i półgęsku. — Chybaś miał waćpan potęgę wielką do obrony? — Miałem dwieście swoich dragoników, bardzo przednich, ale mi się w miesiąc wykruszyli. Potem z wolentarzami chodziłem, których zbierałem, gdziem mógł, nie przebredzając. Dobrzy pachołkowie do bitwy, ale łotry na łotrami! Ci, co nie poginęli, prędzej później pójdą wronom na frykasy... To rzekłszy pan Andrzej znów się rozśmiał, wychylił kielich wina i dodał: — Takich drapichrustów jeszcześ waćpanna w życiu nie widziała. Niech mi kat świeci! Oficyjerowie — wszystko szlachta z naszych szlachta z naszych stron, familianci, godni ludzie, ale prawie na każdym jest kondemnatka. Siedzą teraz w Lubiczu, bo co miałem innego z nimi zrobić? — To waćpan całą chorągwią do nas przyciągnął?... — Tak jest. Nieprzyjaciel zamknął się w miastach, bo zima okrutna! Moi ludzie też się zdarli jako miotły od ciągłego zamiatania, więc mi książe wojewoda hiberny w Poniewieżu naznaczył. Dalibóg, dobrze to zasłużony odpoczynek! — Jedz waćpan, proszę. — Ja bym dla waćpanny i truciznę zjadł!... Zostawiłem tedy część mojej hołoty w Poniewieżu, część w Upicie, a godniejszych kompanów do Lubiczam w gościnę zaprosił... Ci przyjadą waćpannie czołem bić. — A gdzież waćpana laudańscy ludzie znaleźli? — Oni mnie znaleźli, gdym i tak już do Poniewieża na hiberny szedł. Byłbym bez nich tu przyciągnął. — Pij no waćpan... Ja bym dla waćpanny i truciznę wypił... — Ale o śmierci dziadziusia i o testamencie to laudańscy dopiero waćpanu powiedzieli? — A, o śmierci to oni. Panie, świeć nad duszą mego dobrodzieja! Czy to waćpanna wysłałaś do mnie tych ludzi? — Tego sobie waćpan nie myśl. O żałobie myślałam, o modlitwie, więcej o niczym... — Oni też to samo mówili... Ho! Harde jakieś szaraki!... Chciałem im dać nagrodę za fatygę, to jeszcze się na mnie żachnęli i nuż przymawiać, że to może orszańska szlachta munsztułuki bierze, ale laudańska nie! Bardzo mi szpetnie przymawiali! Co ja słysząc myślę sobie tak: nie chcecie pieniędzy, każę wam dać po sto bizunów. Na to panna Aleksandra chwyciła się za głowę. — Jezus Maria! i waćpan to uczynił? Kmicic spojrzał zdziwiony. — Nie przestraszaj się waćpanna. Nie uczyniłem, choć się dusza zawsze we mnie na takich szlachetków przewraca, którzy równymi nam się być mienią. Alem sobie pomyślał: okrzyczą mnie niewinnie w okolicy za gwałtownika i jeszcze przed waćpanną obmówią. — Wielkie to szczęście! — rzekła oddychając głęboko Oleńka — bo inaczej na oczy bym waćpana widzieć nie mogła. — A to jakim sposobem? — Mała to szlachta, ale starożytna i sławna. Dziaduś nieboszczyk zawsze się w nich kochał i na wojnę z nimi chodził. Wiek życia razem przesłużyli, a czasu pokoju w dom ich przyjmował. Stara to domu naszego przyjaźń, którą waćpan szanować musisz. Masz przecie serce i nie popsujesz tej świętej zgody, w której żyliśmy dotąd! — To ja o niczym nie wiedziałem! niech mnie usieką, jeślim wiedział! A przyznaję, że ta bosa szlachetczyzna jakoś mi nie idzie do głowy. U nas: kto chłop, to chłop, a szlachta wszystko familianci, którzy po dwóch na jedną kobyłę nie siadają... Dalibóg, że takim szerepetkom nic do Kmiciców ani do Billewiczów, jak piskorzom nic do szczuk, choć i to, i to ryba. — Dziaduś powiadał, że substancja nic nie stanowi, jeno krew i poczciwość, a to poczciwi ludzie, inaczej by ich dziaduś opiekunami moimi nie czynił. Pan Andrzej zdumiał się i otworzył szeroko oczy. — Ich? opiekunami waćpanny dziaduś uczynił? wszystką szlachtę laudańską?... — Tak jest. Waćpan się nie marszcz, bo nieboszczyka wola święta. Dziwno mi to, że wysłańcy tego waćpanu nie powiedzieli? — Byłbym ich... Ale nie może to być! Przecie tu jest kilkanaście zaścianków... wszyscyż to oni nad waćpanną sejmują? Zali i nade mną będą sejmikować, czym po ich myśli, czy nie?... Ej! nie żartuj no waćpanna, bo się we mnie krew burzy! — Panie Andrzeju, ja nie żartuję... świętą i szczerą prawdę mówię. Nie będą oni sejmikowali nad waćpanem; ale jeśli im ojcem za przykładem dziadusia będziesz, jeśli ich nie odepchniesz, pychy nie okażesz, to nie tylko ich, ale i mnie za serce ujmiesz. Będę razem z nimi waćpanu dziękowała, całe życie... całe życie, panie Andrzeju... Głos jej brzmiał jak prośba pieściwa, ale on nie rozmarszczał brwi i chmurny był. Gniewem wprawdzie nie wybuchnął, choć chwilami przelatywały mu jakby błyskawice po twarzy, ale odrzekł z wyniosłością i dumą: — Tegom się nie spodziewał! Szanuję wolę nieboszczyka i tak myślę, że pan podkomorzy mógł ten drobiazg szlachecki do czasu mego przybycia opiekunami waćpanny uczynić, ale gdym tu już raz nogą stanął, nikt inny prócz mnie opiekunem nie będzie. Nie tylko owe szaraki, ale i sami Radziwiłłowie birżańscy nie tu do opieki nie mają! Parna Aleksandra spoważniała i odrzekła po krótkiej chwili milczenia: — Źle waćpan czynisz, że się dumą unosisz. Kondycje dziada nieboszczyka albo trzeba wszystkie przyjąć, albo wszystkie odrzucić — rady innej nie widzę. Laudańscy nie będą się przykrzyć ani też narzucać, bo to godni ludzie i spokojni. Tego waćpan nie przypuszczaj, żeby oni ci ciężcy byli. Gdyby tu jakieś niesnaski powstały, tedyby mogli słowo rzec, ale tak mniemam, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie i spokojnie, a wtedy taka to będzie opieka, jakby jej nie było... On pomilczał jeszcze chwilę, potem ręką kiwnął i rzekł: — Prawdać to, że ślub wszystko zakończy. Nie ma się o co spierać, niech jeno siedzą spokojnie i nie wtrącają się do mnie, bo dalibóg, nie dam sobie w wąsy dmuchać; zresztą, mniejsza o nich! Przyzwól waćpanna na ślub prędki, to będzie najlepiej! — Nie wypada teraz o tym mówić w czasie żałoby... — Aj! a długo będę musiał czekać? — Sam dziaduś napisał, żeby nie dłużej jak pół roku. — Wyschnę do tego czasu jak trzaska. Ale się już nie gniewajmy. Jużeś waćpanna tak zaczęła na mnie surowie spoglądać jak na winowajcę. Bogdajże cię, mój królu złoty! Com ja winien; kiedy natura we mnie taka: gdy mnie gniew na kogo uchwyci, to bym go rozdarł, a gdy przejdzie, to bym zszył! — Strach z takim żyć — odrzekła już weselej Oleńka. — No! zdrowie waćpanny! Dobre to wino, a u mnie szabla i wino to grunt. Jaki tam strach ze mną żyć! Waćpanna to mnie usidlisz swoimi oczami i w niewolnika obrócisz, mnie, którym nikogo nad sobą znosić nie chciał. Ot, i teraz! wolałem z chorągiewką na własną rękę chodzić niż panom hetmanom się kłaniać... Mój królu złoty! jeślić się co we mnie nie spodoba, to i przebacz, bom się manier pod harmatami uczył, nie we fraucymerach — w zgiełku żołnierskim, nie przy lutni. U nas tam niespokojna strona, szabli z ręki nie popuść. Toteż, choć tam i kondemnatka jaka na kim cięży, choć go i wyrokami ścigają — nic to! Ludzie go szanują, byle fantazję miał kawalerską. Exemplum: moi kompanionowie, którzy gdzie indziej dawno by w wieżach siedzieli... swoją drogą godni kawalerowie! Nawet białogłowy u nas w butach i przy szabli chodzą i partiom hetmanią, jako pani Kokosińska, stryjna mego porucznika, czyniła, która teraz kawalerską śmiercią poległa, a synowiec pod moją komendą za nią się mścił, choć jej za życia nie kochał. Gdzie nam dworności się uczyć, choćby największym familiantom? Ale to rozumiemy: wojna — to stawać, sejmik — to gardłować, a mało języka — to dalejże szablą! Ot, co jest! takiego mnie nieboszczyk podkomorzy poznał i takiego dla waćpanny wybrał! — Jam zawsze za wolą dziadusia szła chętnie odparła spuszczając oczy panienka. — A dajże jeszcze rączyny ucałować, moja słodka dziewczyno! Dalibóg, okrutnieś mi do serca przypadła. Tak mnie sentyment rozebrał, że nie wiem, jak do owego Lubicza trafię, któregom jeszcze nie widział. — Dam waćpanu przewodnika. — Ej, obejdzie się. Już ja przywykłem tłuc się po nocach. Mam pachołka z Poniewieża, który powinien drogę znać. A tam mnie Kokosiński z kompanami czeka... wielcy to familianci u nas Kokosińscy, którzy się Pypką pieczętują... Tego niewinnie bezecnym ogłoszono za to, że panu Orpiszewskiemu dom spalił i dziewkę porwał, a ludzi wyciął... Godny towarzysz!... Dajże jeszcze rączyny. Czas, widzę, jechać! Wtem północ poczęła bić z wolna na wielkim gdańskim zegarze w jadalnej izbie stojącym. — Dla Boga! czas! czas! — zawołał Kmicic. — Nic tu już nie wskóram! Miłujeszże mnie choć na obwinięcie palca? — Kiedy indziej odpowiem. Przecie będziesz mnie waćpan odwiedzał? — Co dzień! chybaby się ziemia pode mną rozpadła. Niech mnie usieką!... To rzekłszy Kmicic wstał i wyszli oboje do sieni. Sanki czekały już przed gankiem, więc ubrał się w szubę i żegnać ją począł prosząc, by do komnat wróciła, bo z ganku zimno leci. — Dobranoc, królowo miła — mówił — śpij smaczno, bo ja to chyba oka nie zmrużę o twojej gładkości rozmyślając! — Byleś waćpan czego szpetnego nie upatrzył. Ale lepiej dam waćpanu człowieka z kagankiem, bo to i wilków pod Wołmontowiczami nie brak. — A cóż to ja koza, żebym się wilków miał bać? Wilk żołnierzowi przyjaciel, bo często się z jego ręki pożywi. Wzięło się też i bandolecik do sanek. Dobra—noc, najmilsza, dobranoc! — Z Bogiem! To rzekłszy Oleńka cofnęła się, a pan Kmicic ruszył ku gankowi. Ale po drodze, w szparze uchylonych drzwi do czeladnej, dojrzał kilka par oczu dziewcząt, które spać się nie pokładły, aby go ujrzeć raz jeszcze. Tym posłał pan Jędrzej żołnierskim obyczajem całusa od ust ręką i wyszedł. Po chwili zabrzęczał dzwonek i jął brzęczeć zrazu głośno, potem coraz bardziej mdlejącym dźwiękiem, coraz słabiej, wreszcie ustał. Cicho się zrobiło w Wodoktach, aż ta cisza zdziwiła pannę Aleksandrę; w uszach jej jeszcze brzmiały słowa pana Andrzeja, słyszała jeszcze jego śmiech szczery, wesoły, w oczach stała bujna postać młodzieńca, a teraz, po tej burzy słów, śmiechu i wesołości, takie dziwne nastało milczenie. Panienka nadstawiła uszu, czy nie dosłyszy jeszcze choć tego dzwonka od sanek. Ale nie! już on tam dzwonił gdzieś w lasach, pod Wołmontowiczami. Więc mocna tęsknota ogarnęła dziewczynę — i nigdy nie czuła się tak samotną na świecie. Z wolna wziąwszy świecę, przeszła do izby sypialnej i klękła do pacierzy. Zaczynała je z pięć razy, nim wszystkie z należytą powagą odmówiła. Ale potem jej myśli jakby na skrzydłach pognały do tych sanek i do tej postaci w nich siedzącej... Bór z jednej strony, bór z drugiej, w środku szeroka droga, a on sobie jedzie... pan Andrzej! Tu Oleńce wydało się, że widzi jak na jawie płową czuprynę, siwe oczy i śmiejące się usta, w których błyszczały białe jak u młodego psiaka zęby. Trudno bowiem miała przed sobą zapierać poważna panna, że jej się okrutnie podobał ów rozhukany kawaler. Zaniepokoił ją trochę, trochę przestraszył, ale jakże pociągnął zarazem właśnie tą fantazją, tą wesołą swobodą i szczerością. Aż się wstydziła, że jej się podobał nawet ze swojej pychy, kiedy to na wzmiankę o opiekunach głowę jakby turecki dzianet podniósł i mówił: "Sami nawet Radziwiłłowie birżańscy nic tu do opieki nie mają..." — To nie niewieściuch, to mąż prawdziwy! — mówiła sobie panna. — Żołnierz jest, jakich dziaduś najwięcej miłował... Bo i warto! Tak rozmyślała panienka — i to ją ogarniała błogość niczym nie zmącona, to niepokój, ale i ten niepokój był jakiś luby. Potem zaczęła się rozbierać, gdy drzwi skrzypnęły i weszła ciotka Kulwiecówna ze świecą w ręku. — Strasznieście długo siedzieli! — rzekła. — Nie chciałam młodym przeszkadzać, żebyście się sami pierwszym razem nagadali. Grzeczny wydaje się kawaler. A tobie jak się udał? Panna Aleksandra zrazu nic nie odpowiedziała, jeno bosymi już nóżkami przybiegła do ciotki, zarzuciła jej ręce na szyję, a złożywszy swą jasną głowę na jej piersiach rzekła pieszczotliwym głosem: — Ciotuchna, aj, ciotuchna! — Oho! — mruknęła stara panna podnosząc w górę oczy i świecę. 01